Shane McGowan
1992 September 1, 1992 Town And Country Club, London, ENG (guests with Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds On "What A Wonderful World") September 16-19, 1992 Bang-On!, New York City, NY (Shane played with New York band The Rogues) November 12, 1992 UK TV "Later With Jools Holland" with Nick Cave performing "Lucy (with Shane on vocals), "A Rainy Night In Soho" (with Nick Cave on vocals) & "What A Wonderful World" (Shane and Nick on vocals) 1993 February 12, 1993 Mean Fiddler, Harlesden, ENG (Shane guests with The Dubliners) February 13, 1993 Clapham Grand, London, ENG (Shane & Spider Stacy guest with The Dubliners On "Whiskey In The Jar" & "The Irish Rover") Shane MacGowan & The Popes July 4, 1993 Tramore, Waterford, IRE (Fleadh Mor Festival. First Shane & The Popes gig) December 9, 1993 Mean Fiddler, Harlesden, ENG (joined by Kirsty MacColl on "Fairytale Of New York") 1994 ??? ???? 1994 : MTV MOST WANTED ("THE SNAKE WITH EYES OF GARNET" + "THAT WOMAN'S GOT ME DRINKING") March 17, 1994 Clapham Grand, London, ENG (joined by Nick Cave on "Love's Been Good To Me") June 11, 1994 Finsbury Park, London, ENG (Fleadh 1994, joined by Kirsty MacColl on "Fairytale Of New York") June 18, 1994 Sportplatz am Oberwald, Durmersheim, GER (Zillo Festival 1994, with Spider Stacy) 30-Sep-94 UK TV "Top Of The Pops" performing "That Woman's Got Me Drinking" with Johnny Depp On guitar 07-Oct-94 IRISH TV "The Late Late Show" performing "Spancil Hill" with Christy Moore 20-Oct-94 UK TV "MTV Europe's Most Wanted" performing "The Snake With Eyes Of Garnet" & "That Woman's Got Me Drinking" NOV 19TH 1994 Barrowlands, Glasgow, SCOT NOV 20TH 1994 Forum, London, ENG NOV 22ND 1994 : PARIS,"NULLE PART AILLEURS" TV SHOW ("THAT WOMAN'S GOT ME DRINKING" + INTERVIEW) NOV 24TH 1994 Olympia Theatre, Dublin, IRE NOV 26TH 1994 : CLAREMORRIS, THE BEATEN PATH, ??? DEC 01ST 1994 Huxley's Neue Welt, Berlin, GER DEC 03RD 1994 E-Werk, Cologne, GER DEC 04TH 1994 Docks, Hamburg, GER DEC 06TH 1994 Terminal 1 Flughafen München, Munich, GER DEC 07TH 1994 : Franfurt, GER December 31, 1994 UK TV "Jools Holland's Hootenanny" performing "Nancy Whiskey", "Aisling" & Shane sings one line of "Let The Good Times Roll" at the end of the program, with the rest of the guests. 1995 February 3, 1995 Mejeriet, Lund, SWE February 28-March 1, 1995 Gino, Stockholm, SWE March 2, 1995 Mejeriet, Lund, SWE March 5, 1995 Vooruit Concertzaal, Ghent, BEL March 6, 1995 Élysée Montmartre, Paris, FRA March 17, 1995 Shepherd's Bush Empire, London, ENG April 14, 1995 UK TV "Top Of The Pops" performing "Haunted" with with Sinead O'Connor April 26, 1995 UK TV "The White Room" performing "Donegal Express" with James McNally on accordion) May 21, 1995 Shepherd's Bush Empire, London, ENG ?? June 5, 1995 Megaland, Landgraaf, NED (Pinkpop 1995. Shane is wasted and barely stumbles through the first 4 songs, before being lead off stage by his manager, Charlie MacLennan. Paul McGuinness takes over and attempts to sing a few songs, followed by Bernie France. Unfortunately neither of them know the lyrics) June 10, 1995 Finsbury Park, London, ENG (Fleadh 1995) July 1, 1995 Darupvej, Roskilde, DEN (Roskilde Festival 1995) July 8, 1995 Pferderennbahn, Frauenfeld, SUI (Out in the Green 1995) July 10, 1995 Velvet Club, Rimini, ITY July 12, 1995 Parco di Villa Doria Pamphilj, Rome, ITY July 13, 1995 Zona Sportiva, Correggio, ITY (Festa de l'Unità 1995) July 15, 1995 Miles Davis Hall, Montreux, SUI (Montreux Jazz Festival 1995) July 23, 1995 Roundhay Park, Leeds, ENG (Heineken Music Festival 1995) July 28, 1995 OSTERSUND, STORSJOYRAN, SWEDEN August 8, 1995 New York City, NY (US TV "Late Night with Conan O'Brien" performing "Nancy Whiskey") AUG 09TH 1995 Avalon, Boston, MA AUG 10-11, 1995 : NEW YORK, TRAMPS, USA AUG 11TH 1995 Roxy, Boston, MA AUG 12TH 1995 Black Cat, Washington, DC AUG 13TH 1995 : PROVIDENCE, ???, USA AUG 15TH 1995 RPM Club, Toronto, ON AUG 16TH 1995 : DETROIT, ???, USA AUG 17TH 1995 : CHICAGO, THE METRO, USA August 19, 1995 First Avenue, Minneapolis, MN AUG 22ND 1995 House of Blues, West Hollywood, CA AUG 23RD 1995 : SAN FRANCISCO, GREAT AMERICAN MUSIC HALL, USA AUG 24TH 1995 : SAN FRANCISCO, GREAT AMERICAN MUSIC HALL, USA AUG 26TH 1995 Under the Rail, Seattle, WA AUG 27TH 1995 Commodore Ballroom, Vancouver, BC AUG 28TH 1995 : VANCOUVER, ???, CANADA 13-Oct-95 UK TV "MTV Europe's Most Wanted" performing "Death Is Not The End" with Nick Cave and Kylie Minogue NOV 08TH 1995 : BOSTON, ??? , USA NOV 09TH 1995 : NEW YORK, ??? , USA NOV 10TH 1995 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA NOV 11TH 1995 : WASHINGTON, CAPITAL BALLROOM, USA NOV 12TH 1995 : PITTSBURGH, ??? , USA NOV 14TH 1995 : CARRBORO, ??? , USA NOV 15TH 1995 : ATLANTA, ??? , USA NOV 16TH 1995 : CINCINNATI, ??? , USA NOV 17TH 1995 : ST LOUIS, MISSISSIPPI NIGHTS , USA NOV 18TH 1995 : COLUMBIA, ??? , USA NOV 19TH 1995 : CHICAGO, ??? , USA NOV 22ND 1995 : DENVER, ??? , USA NOV 24TH 1995 : SAN FRANCISCO, FILLMORE , USA NOV 25TH 1995 House of Blues, West Hollywood, CA DEC 15TH 1995 Shepherd's Bush Empire, London, ENG DEC 21ST 1995 Barrowlands, Glasgow, SCOT DEC 23RD 1995 National Stadium, Dublin, IRE 1996 June 13, 1996 Crans-près-Céligny, Nyon, SUI (Caribana Festival) June 20, 1996 Koupaliště Džbán, Prague, CZR JUN 21ST 1996 : PRAGUES, JAM 96, CZECK REPUBLIC June 23, 1996 Passeio Marítimo de Alcântara, Lisbon, POR (Super Bock Super Rock 1996) July 13, 1996 Wasahallen, Hedemora, SWE (Dalarock 1996) August 4, 1996 Green Glens Arena, Millstreet, IRE (Millstreet Festival) August 17-18, 1996 Stoke Park, Guildford, ENG (GuilFest 1996) December 13, 1996 Astoria, London, ENG December 19, 1996 UK Radio "The Mark Radcliffe Show" performing "Paddy Rolling Stone", "Rock 'N' Roll Paddy", "Lonesome Highway" & "South Australia" December 20-21, 1996 Olympia Theatre, Dublin, IRE DEC 31ST 1996 : LONDON, STOCKWELL, UK 1997 March 17, 1997 Shepherd's Bush Empire, London, ENG May 10, 1997 Berghseweg, Varsselder, NED (Huntenpop 1997) June 1, 1997 Drishane Castle, Millstreet, IRE (The Homecoming 1997) JUN 12TH 1997 : WASHINGTON, 9:30 CLUB, US JUN 14TH 1997 Randall's Island Park, Randall's Island, NY (Fleadh Festival) July 12, 1997 Joensuu, FIN (Illosaari Rock Festival) JUL 20TH 1997 : STRATFORD, PHOENIX PARK FESTIVAL, UK SEP 06TH 1997 : HAMBURG, JUBECK, GERMANY September 18-20, 1997 Mean Fiddler, Dublin, IRE December 3, 1997 MANCHESTER, MHD, UK December 4, 1997 NEWCASTLE, RIVERSIDE, UK December 5, 1997 Garage, Glasgow, SCOT December 7, 1997 LIVERPOOL, UNIVERSITY, UK December 8, 1997 Rock City, Nottingham, ENG December 9, 1997 CAMBRIDGE, JUNCTION, UK December 10, 1997 Alleycat, Reading, ENG December 11, 1997 Waterfront, Norwich, ENG December 13, 1997 Olympia Theatre, Dublin, IRE December 14, 1997 Forum, London, ENG DEC 18TH 1997 Olympia Theatre, Dublin, IRE 1998 MAR 11TH 1998 : Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG MAR 13TH 1998 Nighttown, Rotterdam, NED MAR 14TH 1998 : TILBURG, NOORDERLIGHT, NL MAR 15TH 1998 : AMSTERDAM, MAX, NL MAR 17TH 1998 Point Theatre, Dublin, IRE MAR 18TH 1998 : BELFAST, LIMELIGHT, IRL MAR 19TH 1998 : DERRY, RIALTO, IRL MAR 21ST 1998 Shinrone Community Centre, Shinrone, IRE MAR 22ND 1998 : CORK, OPERA HOUSE, IRL May 22, 1998 Wollaton Park, Nottingham, ENG (Rock City Festival, supported by Ian Dury & The Blockheads) JUN 06TH 1998 Finsbury Park, London, ENG (Fleadh 1998) JUN 12TH 1998 : BOSTON, AVALON, US (Cancelled) JUN 14TH 1998 Randall's Island Park, Randall's Island, NY (Guinness Fleadh Festival) JUN 16TH 1998 New York City, NY (US TV "Late Night with Conan O'Brien" performing "Streams Of Whiskey") JUN 17TH 1998 Guvernment, Toronto, ON JUN 18TH 1998 : DETROIT, ST ANDREWS, US JUN 20TH 1998 Arlington International Racecourse VH-1 Stage, Arlington Heights, IL (Guinness Fleadh (Chicago) 1998) JUN 22ND 1998 : DENVER, OGDEN, US JUN 25TH 1998 : SEATTLE, SHOWBOX, US JUN 26TH 1998 Oaks Amusement Park, Portland, OR JUN 28TH 1998 Spartan Stadium Bay Guardian Stage, San Jose, CA (Guinness Fleadh Festival 1998) JUN 29TH 1998 House of Blues, West Hollywood, CA JUL 11TH 1998 : NARBETH, ??? , WALES JUL 19TH 1998 La Prairie de Kerampuilh, Carhaix-Plouguer, FRA (Les Vieilles Charrues 1998) JUL 25TH 1998 : Wollaton Park, Nottingham, ENG (City in the Park Festival 1998. Shane did not turn up. Apparently he was at home, laying in bed with gastric flu) AUG 07TH 1998 Óbudai-Sziget, Budapest, HUN (Sziget Festival 1998) AUG 09TH 1998 : BELFAST, WEST BELFAST FESTIVAL, IRL AUG 22ND 1998 : ??? , TRALEE FESTIVAL, IRL SEP 04TH 1998 : STRASBOURG, FESTIVAL DES ARTEFACTS, FRANCE (cancelled) SEP 05TH 1998 : PARIS, CAFE DE LA DANSE, FRANCE (cancelled) September 5, 1998 Parc du Rhin, Strasbourg, FRA (Festival des Artefacts 1998) OCT 17TH 1998 Market Square, Przemysl, POL (this was the date it was broadcast on Polish TV. Date would have been in July/August) OCT 25TH 1998 Mean Fiddler, London, ENG (Spider Stacy fills in on tin whistle as John Myers has left the band. Andy Nolan is the new accordionist) December 13, 1998 Point Theatre, Dublin, IRE (with Spider Stacy on tin whistle and joined by The Dubliners on "Irish Rover") December 16, 1998 Forum, London, ENG December 20, 1998 Dom Sportova, Zagreb, CRO (Fiju Briju 6) 1999 March 16, 1999 Olympia Theatre, Dublin, IRE June 12, 1999 Chicago Motor Speedway VH-1 Stage, Chicago, IL (Guinness Fleadh (Chicago) 1999. Chris Byrne from Black 47 plays tin whistle on "Dirty Old Town") June 17, 1999 9:30 Club, Washington, DC June 18, 1999 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA June 19, 1999 Suffolk Downs, Boston, MA (Guinness Fleadh (Boston) 1999) June 26, 1999 Randall's Island Park, Randalls Island, NY (Guinness Fleadh (New York) 1999) July 10, 1999 Finsbury Park, London, ENG (Fleadh 1999) July 25, 1999 Stoke Park, Guildford, ENG (Guildford Live '99) December 12, 17, 18, 1999 Olympia Theatre, Dublin, IRE December 20, 1999 Forum, London, ENG 2000 February 18, 2000 IRISH TV "The Late Late Show" performing "Angel Of Death" accompanied by Tommy McManamon & Bob Dowling) May 27, 2000 Evenementenhal Schiervelde, Roeselare, BEL (Schwung 2000) June 17, 2000 Irving Plaza, New York City, NY June 23, 2000 The Harp, Boston, MA June 29, 2000 Tower View, New York City, NY July 30, 2000 Black Box, Galway, IRE (Galway Arts Festival) NOV 15TH 2000 : PORTLAND, McMENAMINS CRYSTAL BALLROOM, USA NOV 17TH 2000 The Fillmore, San Francisco, CA NOV 20TH 2000 House Of Blues Sunset Strip, Los Angeles, CA NOV 21ST 2000 : SANTA ANA, GALAXY THEATRE, USA NOV 25TH 2000 La Zona Rosa, Austin, TX NOV 26TH 2000 : NEW ORLEANS, SHAM SHAM CLUB, USA NOV 29TH 2000 Irving Plaza, New York City, NY November 30, 2000 Avalon, Boston, MA December 1, 2000 Theatre of Living Arts, Philadelphia, PA December 2, 2000 9:30 Club, Washington, DC December 11, 2000 Astoria, London, ENG December 12, 2000 Rock City, Nottingham, ENG December 15-16, 2000 Olympia Theatre, Dublin, IRE 2001 March 17 & 19, 2001 Webster Hall, New York City, NY March 20, 2001 Recher Theatre, Towson, MD March 22, 2001 Lupo's Heartbreak Hotel, Providence, RI March 24, 2001 Le Spectrum, Montreal, QC March 27, 2001 Lee's Palace, Toronto, ON March 29, 2001 Majestic Theatre, Detroit, MI March 31, 2001 Vic Theatre, Chicago, IL April 2, 2001 First Avenue, Minneapolis, MN April 7, 2001 Commodore Ballroom, Vancouver, BC APR 08TH 2001 : PORTLAND, THE ROSELAND, USA April 8, 2001 Showbox, Seattle, WA April 12, 2001 Catalyst, Santa Cruz, CA April 13-14, 2001 The Fillmore, San Francisco, CA April 16, 2001 House Of Blues Sunset Strip, Los Angeles, CA May 17, 2001 Dolan's Warehouse, Limerick, IRE May 18-19, 2001 Olympia Theatre, Dublin, IRE August 10, 2001 Upperchurch, Co. Tipperary, IRE (Ned O' The Hill Festival) October 12, 2001 Eamonn Doran's, Dublin, IRE 2002 February 15, 2002 Ambassador Theatre, Dublin, IRE March 8, 2002 Forum, London, ENG April 17, 2002 Poppodium 013, Tilburg, NED April 18, 2002 Melkweg The Max, Amsterdam, NED May 2, 2002 Lee's Palace, Toronto, ON May 8, 2002 9:30 Club, Washington, DC May 11, 2002 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA May 12, 2002 Lupo's Heartbreak Hotel, Providence, RI May 20, 2002 First Avenue, Minneapolis, MN July 5, 2002 Festivalground, Frauenfeld, SUI (Ministry of Rock 2002) July 6, 2002 Festivalgelände Schöllingstraße, Wiesen, AUT (Forestglade Festival 2002) August 9, 2002 OJC Nirwana, Lierop, NED (Nirwana Tuinfeest 2002) August 28, 2002 The Dock, Carrick on Shannon, IRE August 31, 2002 Dolan's Warehouse, Limerick, IRE December 13, 2002 De Kade, Zaandam, NED December 14, 2002 Zalen Schaaf, Leeuwarden, NED 2003 January 17, 2003 Old Fruitmarket, Glasgow, SCOT (Celtic Connections, without Tommy McManamon) March 15, 2003 Olympia Theatre, Dublin, IRE March 17, 2003 Shepherd's Bush Empire, London, ENG April 20, 2003 Red Devil Park, Byron Bay, AUS (Byron Bay Bluesfest 2003) April 23, 2003 Metro Theatre, Sydney, AUS April 24-25, 2003 Prince of Wales, Melbourne, AUS May 21, 2003 Barrowlands, Glasgow, SCOT June 20, 2003 Morecambe, ENG (Holidays In The Sun Festival) June 27, 2003 Burgerweeshuis, Deventer, NED June 28, 2003 Groene Engel, Oss, NED July 6, 2003 Petrovaradin, Novi Sad, SER (Exit Festival 2003) September 26, 2003 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG November 21, 2003 IRISH TV "The Dunphy Show" performing with Terry Woods, Eamonn Campbell & Paul Harrigan, "The Irish Rover" & "Raglan Road" with Eamonn Dunphy) December 19-20, 2003 Olympia Theatre, Dublin, IRE December 31, 2003 UK TV "Jools Holland's Hootenanny" performing "Just To Be Home With You" accompanied by Joey Cashman. 2004 February 13, 2004 Ķīpsalas starptautiskais izstāžu centrs, Riga, LAT March 17, 2004 Shepherd's Bush Empire, London, ENG March 18, 2004 Wulfrun Hall, Wolverhampton, ENG March 20, 2004 University of Manchester Students' Union Club Academy, Manchester, ENG June 12, 2004 Štvanice, Prague, CZR (Respect Festival 2004) August 21, 2004 Corn Exchange, Edinburgh, SCOT (Celtic Roots Festival 2004) 2005 March 17, 2005 Shepherd's Bush Empire, London, ENG March 18, 2005 Corn Exchange, Cambridge, ENG MAR 19TH 2005 : SOUTHSEA, ???, UK 2006 21-Jul-06 Festival Internacional de Benicassim (FIB), SPA (Shane joins Babyshambles to perform "Dirty Old Town") 2007 17-Jun-07 Royal Festival Hall, London, ENG (Meltdown Festival - Forest Of No Return: Hal Willner Presents Vintage Disney Songbook. performing "Home, Sweet, Home" with Jarvis Cocker, Nick Cave & Pete Doherty) & "Zip-A-Dee-Do-Dah" 2008 25-Jul-08 Charlton Park, Malmesbury, ENG (WOMAD 2008. Shane joined Sharon Shannon & Friends to perform "Fiesta" 2009 11-Jul-09 Punchestown, Naas, IRE (Oxegen 2009, Shane joined Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds to perform "Lucy" 07-Aug-09 Sion, SUI (Irish Guinness Festival. Shane joined Sharon Shannon & Friends to perform "Irish Rover", "A Rainy Night In Soho", "Dirty Old Town", "Fiesta", "Sally MacLennane" & "Galway Girl") December 18, 2009 Brixton Jamm, London, ENG (solo) June 18, 2011 Finsbury Park, London, ENG (Feis Festival 2011) June 25, 2011 Patrician Hall, Carrickmore, IRE (Solo) August 24, 2013 Olympia Theatre, Dublin, IRE (Philip Chevron Testimonial Concert, with Shane, Horslips, Luka Bloom, Declan O'Rourke, Brush Shiels, Patrick McCabe, Gavin Friday, Joseph O'Connor, Duke Special with Fiona Shaw, Paul Brady, Mary Coughlan, Paul Cleary, Aidan Gillen, Roddy Doyle, The Radiators from Space, Johnny Duhan, Michael O'Connor and family, Terry Woods, Camille O'Sullivan & Hothouse Flowers) July 7, 2018 Pier Head, Liverpool, ENG (Feis 2018) (solo) THE POPES (without Shane) SEP 15TH 1998 : MANCHESTER, MUSIC BOX, UK SEP 17TH 1998 : LONDON, WATER RATS THEATRE, UK OCT 02ND 1998 : STOCKWELL, THE SWAN, ??? 11-Mar-00 The Bailey, London, ENG ("The Holloway Road Pub Crawl") 11-Mar-00 Hobgoblin, London, ENG ("The Holloway Road Pub Crawl") 11-Mar-00 O'Neils, London, ENG ("The Holloway Road Pub Crawl") 11-Mar-00 Burkes, London, ENG ("The Holloway Road Pub Crawl") 11-Mar-00 Mother Red Cap, London, ENG ("The Holloway Road Pub Crawl", with Shane MacGowan) 11-Mar-00 Archway Tavern, London, ENG ("The Holloway Road Pub Crawl") 25-Apr-00 Rosie O'Grady's, London, ENG (Special Benefit Tribute for Mo O'Hagen with Miriam Kavana on fiddle) 25-Apr-00 The Garage, London, ENG 20-Nov-00 House Of Blues Sunset Strip, Los Angeles, CA 23-Feb-01 Borders Oxford Street, London, ENG 15-Jun-01 Irish Centre, London, ENG 15-May-02 Lee's Palace, Toronto, ON